The invention describes a quick-release screen clip designed specifically to retain a window or door screen against its frame. The invention is used as original equipment for new window or door frames or to replace existing screen clips. The design consists of three aluminum or plastic pieces; the base, the lever and the clamp which are joined together by hinges in two locations.